Return
by ki-chan.desu
Summary: Christmas special for Fong! ;D


**Title:** Return

**Main Characters:** Fong, Reader

**Rated:** K

**Summary: **No summary, read it, dear. _One shot, okie? ^^_

**Author's Note:**

It seems I can't get over Reborn, my new Arcobaleno baby! XD After reading various fanfictions about him and searched for images of them, (Arcobaleno); I somehow missed Fong, who in basic fact looks like Kyoya --my favorite character. ;D The seven of them were adorable, too adorable. So I thought, why not post a Christmas special for Fong? ;D

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, if ever I did, you'll regret it! *evil smile*_

R&R! ;D

**Return**

Rainbow lights filled the street with life matched with the various sizes of lanterns hanging outside the stores and stalls, most of them were red; which usually represents love otherwise... blood. It was the law of symmetry; it's not a law, yes, but definitely, it was true. Everything must be congruent and balanced such as a man who suffered too much can enjoy his life with the same amount.

This used to be a belief she had thrown away when she met a man who opposed such theory; saying that if it was true, then the body of water should not be covering two-thirds of the earth rather, they should be equally divided, giving each other halves. It was true, indeed.

Memories robbed another minute in her mind, reminding her that she had think of him again. She took her last step, pausing in the middle of the crowd; people were laughing, walking back and forth, chatting, talking about plans; the idea struck her--they were supposed to be mingling around just like they used to be. She should, in all case, avoid the scenes before her eyes, she knew within herself that the pain she desperately hid for months of longing for him would escape, right that very moment.

"Not here," she commanded. "N... ot... he... re."

She clenched her fist, feeling her bare hands without mittens, leaving the fact that she should had worn one, under the cold snow. She held on tighter, hoping to give her little strength and yes, without doubt, it did. It does calm her, sealing the emotions... bit by bit. Staring at her feet to gather more courage was a wrong deed, she was too used with it that she had forgotten it was his gift for her, the two-inches plain red heels he had given her in the same season of the year, saying; "Merry Christmas," and what had happen back then was a dream she wished she never had.

She should't have decided to go out of her house just to escape the act of reminiscing the old times they were together--no, absolutely, she was mistaken. She can't run away from him. She knew it; he was her own world she lived for--he was--

"Every where... You were... Every where."

It was coming and she cannot hold on much longer, maybe, just maybe... she can unlock the emotions again and feel him once more. She can welcome back the pain of loneliness and betrayal, she can live with it, as long as she can say she had been with him, the man that had disappeared and never showed himself after saying she was her life, she was all he had. The words she had buried down, she remembered them and the feeling was uncontrollable. The tears flow, almost endless. She should't cry in there--she knew that much. She has to stay home--but the sobs won't stop even she tried to.

"Just... a bit... more... I'll... g-get.... over this."

She pursed her lips in, silencing her cries causing her throat to hurt. She sighed and shut her eyes, wiping her cheeks with her hands. It was a success, she can get back now and drift off to sleep--her only sweet escape. As soon as she opened her sense of sight, there, she found a little kid, handing her a white piece of cloth though it was blurry, the look was intent, enough for her to realize she was staring at her. She bend over and reached for it, feeling the touch of the small hand as she got it.

"Thank you," she said and for the first time ever since he leave her, she smiled. It was useful, drying her cheeks with it. The kid showed her a white thing again, offering it to her. This time it was a paper, she smiled once more. "For me?"

The answer was simple, a single nod. She nodded back, acknowledging the little present. The kid didn't leave as if waiting for her to read the contents. She unfolded the letter; stealing glances on the kid for a matter of seconds.

She bit her lower lip as she absorbed herself with the contents, it was everything she wanted and wished for--the letter was enough to fill his missing presence; unconsciously, she had been using the kid's handkerchief once more, sobbing without shame in the crowded street. She didn't care about the weird glances thrown at her, she didn't care about the words they were saying; they were nothing compare to the paper she was holding right now.

In between sobs, she has to manage to talk, she has to. "T-Train well, okay?" Same time, they bowed in each other. The little one ran in its red-white Chinese suit as its single braid jumped thru the wind with its actions.

"Master, mission accomplished," she said as she jumped off on the middle seat of the wooden stall. She bowed down on the guy in his purple, red and white Chinese clothes which exceeds his hands and arms partnered with its hat which rather fits his head perfectly and the large round black shades he had gotten used to.

"Job well done, I-pin," and he offered her the cup of noodles from the storage under the stall's table. He was there, eyeing his precious treasure on the middle of the crowd, crying hard with the satisfied smile flustered on the lady's face. She was right there, in front of him in a not-so-far-no-so-near distance between them. He wanted to held her close just like he usually does but he has duty, he has to protect the Arcobaleno's secret, the Arcobaleno curse.

He knew it wasn't right to leave her without words; he wasn't prepared and it was a sin he still can't get over with. He trained for years and the phrase 'be prepared,' was one of the basic skills he believed he had obtained and yet... he does not. He thought he wouldn't be long when he met with the other Arcobalenos, he was wrong. The reversal of the body to protect it; the way it was done... is a curse indeed. The secret should remain as a secret; it was the basic reason--as one of the Arcobaleno's. As her lover, the reasons were many, too many for him to say that mentioning each would open up the wounds he banded but would never heal. He knew that he can remain beside her; she would accept her, it was obvious but he doesn't want that. Things would be different, every thing.

He knew he can come back but not in his current state. The promise he hold unto, the words he carved carefully within her heart right after hearing her 'yes' to live with him. Every time he took his leave whether to train or fight, he would always pull her close, feeling her warmth within his embrace, silently communicating those four words-- 'I will come back.'

He stared at her facade, this time, he saw her mutter words in her lips-- 'I'll be waiting, Fong,' --the very same reply she would always assure him.


End file.
